


First Draft

by DexxxtroDNA



Series: AU Requests [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Writer, editor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexxxtroDNA/pseuds/DexxxtroDNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boulder's a first time author, and he submits his work to Chase, a legendarily strict editor. It doesn't go as everyone expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Draft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeggyStarscream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyStarscream/gifts).



> Boulder / Chase 12 writer/editor AU fill, requested by leggystarscream

"Do you like it?" Boulder was eager, leaning forward on his pedes. Chase wanted to say yes, he really did. The mech was, well, the only word he could find was “sweet.” And perhaps a little naive.

However, there were errors in Boulder’s manuscript, and it was his job to catch them.

“I think it is a good—” he saw Boulder’s optics light up even more ”—first draft,” he finished.

Boulder’s shoulders drooped. “Oh.”

Chase felt a bit bad for him - not something that happened with other authors. Before he could try to respond, Boulder spoke again.

“Could you show me? Where the errors are, I mean. I’d like to know how to make my work better, and I heard you’re a great editor, so I want to learn from you.”

It warmed Chase’s spark. His reputation was that he was good - but more of the “fear the power of his ruthless red pen” variety. It seemed like Boulder knew what he was getting into after all.

“Of course.”

“If…if you could explain why you’re making changes, then I think I’d understand it better. My buddy Graham always says I’m the type that needs to understand the big concepts in order to apply them, and that probably goes for writing too.”

“It does. Knowing all of the rules is important, but following all of them to the letter —” Boulder tried to cover a snicker “—often results in bland, formulaic prose. Quite a few of the great works of literature deliberately ignored convention, in service of their story.”

“Wow. That happens in architecture too. Though it happens more with building domes bigger than anyone thought you could, after being told it’s impossible and a stupid idea. Or using new materials.”

“It seems you’re already familiar with the basic idea. I’ll need some time to read this.”

Chase held out a hand, and Boulder carefully placed a stack of pages atop it.

“Promise me you’ll explain everything?”

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
